The Odd Device
by Namine's angel
Summary: When Konata buys something from an antique store, the gang gets wrapped up in what it is and what it does.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Miyuki..?" Konata asked her friend. It was after school, and she, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Kagami were hanging out at McDonalds eating some burgers and talking. The burgers had been eaten long ago, but the group still hung around and kept chatting. "Yes, Konata?" "I bought this at an antique store the other day, and I have no idea what it is." Konata pulled an old-looking square device out of her pocket. The device had a small screen on its front, and on the side there was an arm that could be pulled out to reveal a needle. "What is that thing?" Kagami asked. "It looks like it was built in a garage."

Konata shook her head. "Beats me. If I knew, I wouldn't be asking." "Where did you buy it?" Tsukasa piped up. "If you can remember the store name, we could go and ask them." Konata shook her head. "That's a good idea, but we can't do it. The shop was having its closing-for-good sale, so Dad and I went to check out the bargains. That's when I bought this." "Why on earth would you buy this?" "'Cause it looked cool. Plus, it might have been something really rare. You can't just let rare items pass you by!" "Oh brother.." Kagami sighed.

"Um..could I look at it?" Konata nodded, and then handed the device to Miyuki. She started to look at it, and while looking at one of the sides, pricked her finger on the needle. "Ow!" Konata sighed. "Again, another aspect of moe..I don't understand why no one has asked you out yet, Miyuki.." Miyuki, instead of replying, looked at the device quite oddly. "What is it?" Tsukasa asked. "Before I pricked my finger, there was nothing on this device. Now there is." "Ehh?" "It reads-'Midi-chlorian count: 3,587.'"

They all stared at each other for awhile. "Midi-chlorian?" Tsukasa mumbled. "I wonder what they are." "Well, that's why we have the expert Miyuki with us!" Konata smiled. Miyuki scratched her head. "I'm sorry..I have no idea what Midi-chlorians are. I'll have to look them up next time." "Hmm..this has to be something odd if even Miyuki doesn't know." Suddenly, Kagami's cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey Dad. Tsukasa and I are with Miyuki and Konata. I'm sorry..I just lost track of time. We'll be home soon." Kagami hung up. "Well, we've gotta go. See you two later." "See you!" Tsukasa chimed in as the two twins wandered home. "Well, I should be heading off as well. Its getting late." Miyuki said, standing up, and giving Konata her device back. "I'll see you later, and I'll try to look that thing up for you." She chirped, heading on home. Konata put her device away, and then headed on home herself.

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story. I'll try to update it as often as I can.

If you have any comments about the story, please review it.

Star Wars and Lucky Star do not belong to me.

My thanks goes out to stitchedmoon for proofreading this first chapter. Thank you so much, Stitchy! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the subject of Midi-chlorians was brought up again by Miyuki during lunch. "I looked up Midi-chlorians the other day when I got home." "What did you find?" Konata mumbled, munching on a choco cornet. "Apparently, it's rumored that they're tiny organisms that live inside your cells, and if you have more than the normal amount-which is around 2,500-you can do abnormal things and gain abnormal abilities. Of course, this is just purely speculation. Professional scientists have no idea what they really are." "So it's all just rumors?" Kagami asked. "Apparently so. As for Konata's device, it's supposed to count Midi-chlorians and was made by the people who believe these rumors."

Konata grinned happily. "Once again, Miyuki prevails! I knew that object would be rare!" Kagami shrugged her shoulders. "For once, you were right." "This whole situation is starting to sound like an anime..it should be interesting from here on out." "What abnormal abilities could you do?" Tsukasa asked. "Telepathy, foresight; there's a lot of things-mostly ESP-like things-that you could do. However, some things are harder to do, as they take more of your strength to do." "That sounds cool..I wonder if it's true?" Tsukasa wondered, her eyes twinkling. Kagami sighed. "It would be nice if it was real, but it probably isn't. After all, people love to make up weird things."

"How about we test it?" Miyuki pondered. "We could find out our Midi-chlorian levels using Konata's device, and make a whole scientific experiment to see whether we can gain any of these powers." "That sounds like fun!" Tsukasa and Konata chirped. Kagami sighed, but finally smiled. "Alright, I'm in. But only to chuckle when nothing happens at the end of this!" Miyuki nodded. "Then let's continue this after school." "Come to think of it, lunch should be ending soon.." Kagami ran back to her classroom, while the others put their empty lunch bags away and turned their desks to the front. In a few moments, Ms. Kuroi ran back into the class. "Alright! Let's get back to work! Who can tell me anything about World War Two?"

Later on, after school, the group gathered at the Hiiragi house to test their Midi-chlorian levels and have Miyuki record them. "Okay, who wants to go first?" Konata asked. "Erm..I really hate needles, so I'd prefer it if I could go last.." "I'm not too fond of needles either.." Kagami sighed. "I guess I'm going first then. But before we do anything, Konata, do you know how to properly take a blood sample?" "I think so." "That really isn't reassuring.." "As a matter of fact, I know how to." So, while Kagami rolled up her sleeve, Konata handed the device to Miyuki, who then stuck the needle part of it in Kagami's vein. "Ow!" Miyuki nodded, pulled it out, and looked at the screen. "Your Midi-chlorian reading is 4,352, Kagami." She stated, writing it down in a notebook. "I'm next!" Konata chirped, rolling up her sleeve. "Why are you so happy about getting blood drawn, Konata?" Tsukasa asked. "Well, with any luck, my level will be above average, and the rumors might be true-ow!" "Konata, your Midi-chlorian level is 4,502." Konata smirked at Kagami. "So I'm ahead of you even in Midi-chlorian levels." Kagami chuckled. "Yeah, but you still have to copy homework from me, don't you?" Konata sighed. "I guess its my turn now.." Tsukasa muttered, rolling up her sleeve. Miyuki inserted her needle. "Oww!" Tsukasa yelled, wincing. Miyuki withdrew the needle, and upon looking at the screen, her eyebrows shot up.

"Tsukasa, your Midi-chlorian level is 7,995." "What the-?" "So Tsukasa has the highest reading of us all? I'm shocked. Who knew that someone like that would be living right next to me.." "B-but we don't know Miyuki's level yet. I'm sure she has a higher reading than me.." Tsukasa had often fantasized about being the best, but now the fact that it seemed to be turning into a reality was a huge 180. To everyone's surprise, when Miyuki took her blood sample, it was only 3,788. "This is a major turn-around.." Konata mumbled. "Well, since we now know that everyone's reading is above normal, we can all do the experiment. Lets see..how about every day we mediate and try to see if we can tap into our unknown powers. Every Sunday for three weeks, we'll meet up and share our progress while I record it. How does that sound to everyone?" "Well, thought out as usual, Miyuki." Konata noted. "But I digress. That plan sounds fine to me." "Tsukasa? Kagami?" They both nodded.

"Its decided then." Miyuki then looked at the clock. "I had better get going. Its getting late." "Shoot, is it that late already? I have to go home and start dinner.." With that, Konata and Miyuki left, leaving the twins alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week, on Sunday as planned, the group gathered again at the Hiiragi house to report their findings so far. "So, who wants to go first?" Miyuki asked, opening her notebook. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but something weird has been happening to me ever since we started this." "And what would that be?" Kagami asked. "Well, sometimes when I'm meditating, an anime I would like to watch later or a manga I would like to read later just flies on over to me! Also, whenever I focus really hard when I play my Dad in a fighting game, I always beat him nowadays, even though it was usually 50/50 with my winning and losing before." Konata smiled. "It's weird, but cool at the same time." Kagami sighed. "Of course your experiences have to be about your hobbies." "But it is pretty interesting." Miyuki noted, marking down Konata's experience. "As for me, I've also been able to move objects. However, I can't move them far yet."

"Those are nothing compared to mine.." Tsukasa mumbled. "And what might that be?" Miyuki asked. "Lately, ever since we've started this, I've been able to change my eye color if I concentrate really hard. I've also been able to make the teacher accept a boatload of late assignments if I just concentrate really hard on making her accept them." "Then I've gotta work harder." Konata said. "Then Kuroi will accept a couple of late assignments from me too!" Kagami chuckled. "Y'know, you could just do your homework on time." "What about you Sis?" Tsukasa asked. "Hasn't anything strange happened to you?" Kagami sighed. "Now that you mention it, I haven't gained any weight this week, even though I ate a ton of sweets.."

Konata chuckled. "So how much pocky did you eat this time?" "Shaddup! Tsukasa, don't you dare tell her either!" Miyuki looked up from her notebook. "Well, I recorded all our experiences. Unless there's something else everyone wants to do, I'll be leaving." "Hm? How come?" Tsukasa asked. "Well, we do have a test tomorrow.." Tsukasa's eyes went wide. "Aw..I forgot about that! I've gotta study!" She cried, running out of the room. "I guess we had better get going." Konata said, standing up. "See you later!"

As the two left, Kagami went to help her sister study.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week, on Sunday, The group gathered yet again at the Hiirgai house. This time, surprisingly enough, Tsukasa was the one who started up the conversation. "This whole thing is starting to really freak me out.." She mumbled fearfully. "How come?" Miyuki asked. "I'm starting to get good at hearing people's thoughts!" "Ehh?" "Then tell me what everyone is thinking ." Konata challenged. "Okay..um.." Tsukasa closed her eyes, and concentrated as hard as she could. After five minutes, she finally spoke.

"Konata, you're thinking about the fact that you've been able to get better at moving objects at will; Miyuki, you're thinking about the fact that you haven't changed since last time; and Sis, you're thinking about the fact that you've been able to understand every foreigner that you've met." Tsukasa opened her eyes. "I thought you said you were good at English, Sis. Why is it so surprising that you've been able to understand it better?" Kagami sighed. "Its not just foreigners who speak English. I was able to understand some French foreigners the other day, and I've never even had a day of French lessons."

Kagami turned to Miyuki and Konata. "How about you two? Was Tsukasa right about you both?" Konta and Miyuki nodded. "I told you I was starting to hear what people are thinking!" Tsukasa cried. "It's like something out of a bad horror movie..next I'll be able to see how everyone is going to die.." Kagami patted her sister, trying to comfort her. "C'mon, Tsukasa, you know it won't go like that. Besides, if that ever happens, you can just stop doing that and not get scared." "That's true.." Tsukasa nodded. "Although, I do have the highest Midi-chlorian reading out of all of us, so if I quit now, I might be stopping something good from happening. So I'll keep going, for now."

"…Anyways, it is true that nothing else has happened to me since last time." Miyuki said, scratching her head. "And I have gotten better at moving objects, thanks to some late-night practice." "Practice?" Kagami said, chuckling. "When do you practice?" Konata looked at Kagami with a surprised look on her face. "Well, of course I practice. You didn't think I got so good at video games just by playing them casually, did you?" Kagami sighed. "If only you used a fraction of that energy on schoolwork.." "Although, Tsukasa, you're powers did have the work for me today. Thank you very much." Miyuki said, looking up from her notebook. "I just finished recording the results for this week."

"Although, Miyuki?" "Hm?" "Aren't there any other people out there like us? After all, you did say that you found that Konata's device wasn't the only one, so there has to be at least a few people who know what Midi-chlorians are and what they indicate." Tsukasa pondered. "That's true. I remember seeing a few people talking about they're experiences the first time I looked Midi-chlorians up…however I can't remember if any of these people are in Japan. I'll look it up and tell you when I find out." "Okay. Thanks, Miyuki." "Don't mention it."

"However, now that we're done with the recordings for this week, and since there isn't a quiz tomorrow, how about we play some games?" Konata happily suggested. Kagami smiled. "I don't mind if you want to stay awhile and play. After all, I think I might beat you in a new puzzle game I bought the other day." "Ah Kagami, no matter how hard you try, you'll never beat me." "We'll see about that!" Thus, the girls played the puzzle game-with Konata being the winner, as usual-until it was time for dinner, and Miyuki and Konata left.


	5. Chapter 5

On the third week, on Sunday, the group gathered at the Hiiragi house for the final week in recording what was happening to them. "Okay, who wants to go first?" Miyuki asked. "I will." Tsukasa replied, nodding her head. "It seems that I've gotten better at hearing peoples thoughts, and I can now levitate and move around objects, and use manipulative suggestion on people." "Okay." Miyuki nodded, writing it down. Konata stared at Tsukasa oddly. "What is it, Konata?" "It's just that you sound a bit…different." "How so?"

Kagami suddenly stood up. "I'm going to go get some drinks for everyone. Konata, you're going to help me get the cookies." "Eh? Why me?" "Just come on!" Kagami huffed, looking a tad nervous. "Fine, fine.." Konata sighed, and followed Kagami into the kitchen.

While Konata poured some cookies into a bowl, and Kagami poured out some tea, the two spoke. "Listen, Konata. You remember the other day when Tsukasa was scared that she could read our minds?" "Yeah, what about it?" "Well, later on, after dinner, Tsukasa told me that she was tired of being scared of things like that, and was going to try and act a bit tougher." Konata finished pouring out the cookies and threw away the empty bag. "Wow..that sounds kind of unlike her." "Well, she figured that it wouldn't look good for the strongest of us to be so scared, y'know? But would you do me one little favor for me?" "And what would that be?"

Kagami finished pouring out the tea. "Don't let on that she's acting different. She wants to try and make this her usual personality, and she's worried that if someone points it out to her, she'll go back to her old self again." "Ahh..okay then. I'll do that then." "Thanks." "Don't mention it. It's the least I can do for the Akari Kamigishi look-alike." "Another anime reference, I presume?" Kagami sighed. "C'mon, let's get these to the others." Kagami and Konata headed back with the tea and cookies. "Welcome back!" Miyuki and Tsukasa cried. "Thanks!" Konata and Kagami replied, placing the refreshments on the table and sitting back down. "Well, I just finished telling Tsukasa that I have not improved since the beginning." "Whoa..this is different from the usual Miyuki." "Well, this situation is pretty abnormal." "What about you two?" Miyuki asked. "What have you two been able to do?"

"Well, I've been able to understand every single foreigner I've run into, and I'm able to not gain a single pound no matter how much I eat if I just concentrate really hard on it." "And I've been able to lift very heavy objects-like trash cans-and be able to get the teacher to accept some late work of mine." Miyuki nodded, writing both of their experiences down, and then looking up. "Well, based on the results, it seems that the rumors are true, and we are part of the small percentage of people that have high Midi-chlorian readings and can perform strange feats." Miyuki then turned to Tsukasa. "Also, Tsukasa, it seems that there is a small group in Japan that also have high Midi-chlorian readings. I've asked them to come over to my house next Saturday so that we can learn some ways we can perfect our powers."

Tsukasa smiled. "Thanks Miyuki. This'll give a lot more info to help us." Kagami sighed. "I guess this means that its not just rumors anymore..this is straight non-fiction.." Konata smiled. "I wonder what type of people they are?" "Well, we'll have to wait and see." Miyuki said. "Now, I have to be going..I have to clean the house before they arrive." "I have to be heading home too! I have to go make dinner .." And with that, Miyuki and Konata left, leaving the two sisters alone.

* * *

To Heart does not belong to me.


End file.
